This invention relates to simulation and other virtual settings and more particularly to providing adaptive access to various virtual settings.
Gaming devices are well known. Gaming can be viewed as a form of simulation. The early versions of games in a gaming device attached to a television monitor or played on a personal computer consisted of simple games like ‘pong’ in which a player played against the computer. As more powerful processors became available in personal computers, games having more complex features were developed. These games permitted participation by multiple players for example.
The more powerful processors also enabled the use of graphics within the games. Graphics provide a more elaborate and lifelike background or user interface. Participants in some computer games or simulated sporting events (such as boxing for example) may be represented by a graphical representation so that a participant's action can be replicated or presented on the display. The effect of one participant's action on another participant may similarly be displayed. As a result, the gaming experience has become more realistic and personal.
The advent of networks has added another dimension to the gaming experience. It is now possible for participants at different physical locations to engage in a game over a network such as the internet for example. Thus, there is no longer a geographic limitation to the participant's location—they can be in the next room or on another continent. In some instances, strangers can participate in an interaction with each other.
Unfortunately, such interaction also facilitates criminal activity. In gaming over the network for example, criminals and predators have an opportunity to interact with trusting participants. Individuals with nefarious intentions often gain the trust of unsuspecting participants and obtain information about the participants. This information may then be used to commit crimes against the participants. Information relating to identification, a credit card, a bank account, etc., can be obtained and used for illegal purposes. In more serious aspects, predators are known to identify and commit crimes against juvenile victims by establishing trust and obtaining information.
Accordingly, there is a need to identify participants in a virtual environment and adapt the virtual environment for a participant based on the participant's identity.